Home It Is
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Near is standing outside just right after he defeated Kira. Why is he talking to people who were supposedly dead? Rated T for safety slight language! MxM NxL


Me: This is my first Death Note story so please be kind!

Disclaimer: I no own!

Rated T for language on Mello's behalf...it could be K, without the foul language...

* * *

Near stood outside for the first time in ages. He wasn't hiding his face simply because he was wearing a black wig and had on brown contacts. The fact that he had just defeated Light Yagami, aka Kira, was a big part of it as well. He was happy that he had finally brought Kira or rather, Light Yagami, to justice. But he was still in a slight shock.

"So what's eating your fake ass albino self?" Near didn't laugh but he did allow himself a smirk as he turned to the side and saw the blonde (ex!) mafia leader that was supposed to have died.

"My albino ass is not fake. I can assure you that," he answered. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to take my offer and join my task force?" Mello paused and glanced over his shoulder. A rare, genuine smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"We both know that you don't need me, Near," he said. "At least not if you're merely trying to be adequate for this current world." Near rolled his eyes but didn't retort. Mello had to have his sly comments otherwise there was going to be hell to pay once he began shouting.

"So I'll call you if I need you," he said.

"You know where to reach me," Mello promised.

"And Matt…you'll take care of him?" Near asked. Mello raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me not to?" he frowned.

"I know you will…but verbal assurance would ease my nerves of letting you two run off together to another state…" Near said.

"'Another state?' You know we'll be _there_," Mello rolled his eyes. "What's wrong Near? Growing dumb just because you defeated Kira?"

"Quite the contrary, Mello," Near smirked. "But I won't be going back to the United Kingdom for quite sometime…"

"Two months is a short 'sometime'," Mello muttered. "And I can't believe you made me wear this get up. No leather…Jesus Christ, you make me wear denim? This is Matt's style, not mines."

"Quite the contrary, that had nothing to do with him," said another certain detective who was supposed to be dead as well, slinging an arm over Near's shoulders. "You draw to much attention in leather...anyone would but you already look like a foreigner." He was still slouching but he wore loose jeans, the usual white long sleeved shirt, and upon Near and Matt's insistence, a jean jacket. He was wearing glasses with no prescription and his hair was less spiky.

"L," Mello muttered quietly. "So I guess I wasn't only number two in test results, was I?" L looked down sheepishly and Near narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Maybe number two in my feelings for love but someone else is waiting for you to recognize that you're their number one," L said. "Besides, wouldn't you rather have his attention fully when you know I could only give you have of mines?" Mello smirked.

"I wouldn't trade him for the world," Mello stated proudly.

"Care to tell him that?" a voice said from behind him. Mello turned around and blushed lightly. A smirking gamer, who was also supposed to be dead, stood tall, alive and well. But you had to question his sanity. Well, you had to question all of their sanity; they were from the Wammy's house, after all. He was smirking and he had put away his game system once he had heard Mello's declaration.

"M-Matt," Mello stuttered.

"Well, it's not everyday I get to hear those words," Matt smirked. "Please do repeat them."

"Go on, tell him," L encouraged. Mello gulped then Near rolled his eyes and decided to intervene.

"Mello, there's been some guy eyeing Matt, he was on the task force but I won't tell you who because you'll kill him and he still is, so for the love of whatever god you pray to if you even pray to one, tell him otherwise Matt may be as good as gone with someone who will actually tell him he loves him when he needs it," Near snapped. Mello glared at the albino boy and grabbed the striped shirt _his_ gamer was wearing and pulled him into a rough but passionate kiss.

When he pulled away from the redhead, the flame of disobeying fire was back in his eyes. Matt was breathless and he was clutching onto Mello's shoulders for extra support.

"I love you and I'll never trade you for nothing. Nothing," Mello said possessively. It was Matt's turn to blush and he pushed his lips to Mello's in a chaste but sweet kiss.

"I love you too," Matt whispered. Mello smirked; about to lean in again for another kiss but a cough from L made them look up.

"As nice as it is to watch two bad asses make out in public," the two men blushed, Matt blushing darker. "We should really be going."

"So, we'll see you in two months," Mello said.

"We will indeed," L said, biting his thumb.

"Get him out of that habit," Mello told Near, who rolled his eyes.

"That is like trying to get rid of Matt's video game addiction and your addiction to chocolate. It just won't happen," Near said.

"And your toy addiction," Mello muttered.

"Yes, like that too," Near amended. "You will stop smoking, won't you, Matt?" Matt looked at the albino genius in horror and Mello smirked.

"Oh, he will," Mello said. "If worse comes to worse, I'll have him cut down at least." Near nodded his confirmation and Matt still had the look of horror on his face.

"So no more new games for us," Near said.

"At least not for awhile," Mello nodded.

"Mello,"

"Near,"

"I'll call you when you're needed,"

"I'll be waiting for that call,"

"And then,"

"We'll compete,"

"It'll be another race,"

"And I'll see you at the finish line," Mello said, turning around and waiting for Matt.

"Let's do our goodbyes simple: see you in two months," Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that will be simple enough. See you in two months, Matt, Mello," L said.

"Goodbye, Matt," Near said.

"Take care of yourselves…and you know that he was trying to say-" Matt said.

"Tell him that he's welcome," Near nodded. "Two months…Don't let him get into any trouble."

"Mello? I make no promises," Matt smirked. He then turned around and walked to the corner block where his lover was waiting for him and took his hand. L smiled and pulled Near to his chest as they walked the two lovers walk away.

"Are you sure we can't see them off at the airport?" Near asked quietly.

"They'll be fine," L said. "Besides, I don't believe we'd be able to have a clean split if you two were to see each other more than this. I believe that the probability is-"

"L, I know the probability," Near smiled. "It's just…"

"You'll miss them," L said. "And that's understandable…but we'll see them in two months and Mello will test your intellect, we'll move in with them…"

"We will?" Near asked.

"You know the probability that that will happen," L whispered into his ear, "Is well over fifty percent." He then proceeded to kiss Near and then broke apart.

"Shall we go?" Near asked and L didn't answer. He knew the question was rhetorical.

"So L, Near, where are we going?"

"Well, Watari, how about our new home?" L told his care taker.

"Home it is," the old man said, smiling as he pulled away from the curve.

* * *

Me: Hehe, I rather like this one.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
